Anything and Beyond
by CheriSlaughter
Summary: Lloyd and Colette went off to their own journey of collecting exspheres after their journey of regeneration. After a week though, they got bored with just the two so they decide to invite the whole gang along with them as well. Like the good old times...
1. Care to Join?

Title: Anything and Beyond

Genre: Humor/Adventure

Warnings: Bad grammar and spelling. I am using word pad and I was never good at the english language in the first place so that makes this a bad piece of English.

Summary: Lloyd and Colette went of to their own journey of collecting exspheres after the great hero, Lloyd, went off and revived the great tree and returned the world to what it was before Mithos ever existed. After a week though, they got bored of their tiresome adventure so they turned around and invited the old gang to go with. Just like old times, they hope. . .

Disclaimer: Holy shitz! I forgot to put up the disclaimer. . . Well I do not own Tales of Symphonia. Seriously, would the CEO of Namco write fanfic about something he/she owns?

* * *

Care to join?

"Hey Sheena!!!" Lloyd said, running up to the fellow ninja.

"L-Lloyd! What are you doing here?" stuttered Sheena, that was currently "training" at the rice feilds.

"Are you busy for?" asked Lloyd.

"Why do you ask that?" she asked, shocked and curious of what the swordman could possibly be asking for.

"Well Colette and I was planning on collecting exspheres around the world, but then we decided that it would be boring for just the two of us so we decided it was best for the whole party come with. Would you like to come with?" explained Lloyd. He really hoped that everyone agrees with coming along. It just doesn't seem right without Genis's smart mouth, Raine's lectures, Sheena's temper, Regal's cooking, Presea's calculations, and the free gels that the groups gets from Zelos's flirting.

"Well I have to go train for the position for head chief, you know?" Sheena said . She actually did miss Lloyd and the others for the week they have gone their separate ways. It just didn't feel right anymore to not be around them. She loved Mizuho, but she has grown fond of the endless traveling around the world.

"Well its not going to take up our whole lives. We just need to visit every city and ask around for exspheres."

"Hmm, seems fine to me. As long as I return to Mizuho by the time the chief retires, I'm in," Sheena said when she was looking around the place. There seemed to be something missing. . .

"By the way Lloyd, where's Colette? Wasn't she supposed to be with you?"

"Oh, Colette took off to Altessia's house. She said that she heard something about the Professor and Genis being there." Lloyd simply said.

"Aren't you worried about her going by herself?" Sheena asked. Like everyone else that has ever meet Lloyd and Colette, knew that Lloyd and Colette had a thing for each other. How did one not see it? They make it so goddamm obvious everytime they conversate with each other.

_flashback. . . ._

_During the journey to defeat Mithos, the group decided the best way for them to recover some of the damage they have received by the evil grasshoppers and giant ladybugs was to settle down for lunch. When Genis and Sheena finished giving everyone their share of miso stew, Lloyd sat down next to Collete that was poking at the stew in curiousity._

_"Hey Colette, make sure you finish your stew." said cheerfully said to the under-the-mood Chosen._

_"I know, I will." Colette replied, trying to put her up to a good mood so Lloyd wouldn't worry._

_"You need to keep up your strength. You still have that Cruxis Crystal so we never know what might happen to you in the future." explained Lloyd in that stern voice. He was NOT going to let Colette slip by his warning this time._

_Colette giggled then sighed as she was joyous for the fact that Lloyd was worried about her."Sorry for worrying you, Lloyd."_

_Lloyd groaned and looked down onto his own bowl of miso stew, "Stop apologizing for everything. Its not your fault that I'm worried. . ."_

_"Sorry. . ."_

_The two kept on worrying about each other that made it all so painful for everyone as they didn't like the romantic atmosphere. Everytime Sheena looked at them, the bridge of her nose wrinkled and she quickly turned away to her own bowl of stew._

_End of Flashback_

"Naaaaah." Lloyd said.

"What?!" Sheena asked dumbly. He wasn't worried about her?!

"Well we killed Mithos so nobody is after her anymore, and I asked Kratos and Yuan. They said that there wasn't anything to worry about."

"But-"

"There's no need to be worried of her. She at leasts puts a decent fight agaisnt the monsters that wander around here."

Sheena just stood there with her eyes bulging out making it look like she just got the world's thickest glasses with invisible frames.

"Well if your going along, we need to go to Altamira to get Regal. We agreed to meet at Meltokio at the end of the day to stay over at Zelos's place." Lloyd said as he turned away and walked out to prepare the rheraids for take off.

Sheen shook her head and mumbled, "Come on Sheena, get a hold of yourself." and then ran up to catch up to Lloyd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the rocky cliffs of Altessia's house. . . . .

"When we thought that we was all going to die, Lloyd tripped during his Psi Tempest and he fell ontop of the giant machine with his sword below him. Therefore his sword then pierced the glass and went straight through into Mithos's skull," Raine was explaining how they defeated Yggdrasill, leader of Cruxis.

"T-t-then Mithos-"

"HI GUYS!" exclaimed Colette as she walked into the house.

"C-Colette!" Raine stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Ummm, I came over here to ask you if you would like to join me and Lloyd to go on the journey to collect exspheres." Colette answered cheerfully as if her voice was full of giggles and happiness.

"A journey to collect exspheres?" asked Genis(1).

"Yep, Lloyd said that he wants to collect all the exspheres around the world so nobody will ever have to suffer to the hands of exspheres ever again." Collete answered(2).

Raine then chuckled, "Yes, that seems to be something that Lloyd would do after saving the world."

"Can we go with them Raine?" Genis excitedly asked. He always wanted to be side by side to his best friend.

"Did you not forget that we had a journey to convince others to not discriminate against half elves?" Raine pretty much knew what was the outcome of this agrument but it couldn't hurt to remind her younger brother about the journey they have planned earlier.

"Go, I doubt that collecting exspheres would really prevent you from your journey of eliminating discrimination." said Altessia.

"Please Raine." Genis begged.

"Please," begged Colette.

"Fine, but don't blame me if anything goes wrong."

"YES!!" exclaimed Genis and Colette as joined their hands and jumping around in circles.

"By the way Colette," started Raine.

"Yes?"

"Where might Lloyd be?"

"Oh yeah, where is Lloyd. He usually sticks to you like glue." Genis smirkingly said.

"Oh. . ." Collete said while looking down. "He said that we should split up and look for the others."

The professor and Genis looked at each other confusingly. Lloyd never allows Colette to stay by herself.

"It's okay though because he said that we will meet back at Zelos's place before the sun sets." Colette said in her usual cheery voice. Then she walked out of the house toward the rheairds that were parked outside.

"Did something happen between Lloyd and Colette? Lloyd ditches Colette like that." Genis said.

"Genis!" Raine yelled as she smacked him on the head. All though Raine was mad at Genis's remark, she was too worried about Lloyd and Colette.

_'Lloyd you idiot. . . . '_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd and Sheena has arrived at Altamira where they hoped that Regal would join as well. Although Altamira isn't a very hard city to go through, the train that brings you around takes forever to go around. Since there is only one train and a one way path, let's just say that the line was very long.

After an hour of that horrible line, the heroes finally came to the front where they were told, "This elemental train leads to the amusement park and the Lezorano Company. Which way would you like to go?"

"The Lezorano Company please." said Sheena.

"Okay then," said the guy. He walked across to the other side of the train(3) where Lloyd and Sheen had to move out of the way and said, "We are deporting for the Lezorano Company, please hold tight to the rails and keep your hands inside the train at all times."

After the five minute trip on the train, Lloyd and Sheen bided farewell to the conductor and headed for the president's office.

"You need an ID to use this elevator."

"Arrgh, I think I gave that back to George already," Lloyd flinched.

"Come on now, we've been here so many times. How do you not recognize us?"

"Sorry girl, this is business. Anyways I was just hired because the previous guard was fired for letting some guy use the elevator. I'm not going to risk this job for you people."

"Can you atleast talk to the president?" asked Lloyd.

"Nope, but I can tell him that you are here. What are your names?"

"Who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd asked smugly.

"LLOYD!!!" Sheena yelled and smacked him on the head.

"Owwww, Zelos wasn't kiding. You do hit hard," whined Lloyd.

"What the hell made you think that you had to use that line now?!" Sheena fumed.

"I was just joking. . . ."

Sheena turned to the scared guard that was successfully scared at her fuming temper, "Our names are Sheena and Lloyd. Please tell that to the president of this company."

"U-understood" the guard shakily answered and ran up to the elevator wishing to not get in the woman's way.

-At the president's office-

"Mr.Bryant!" yelled the guard that has arrived to the office. He was obviously out of breath.

"What is wrong Bob? Is there a robber downstairs?" Regal asked.

"N-no, but there are two people by the name of Lloyd and Sheena that wish to talk to you right now."

"Hmmm, I'll go down. Thank you." Regal responded.

"I'll go too. After all Lloyd and Sheena are my friends." stated Presea in that emotionless voice.

"Alright then."

As Regal, Presea, and Bob was going down the elevator, they heard a woman yelling agressively at someone.

"YOU-STUPID-IDIOT! I-KNEW-THAT-PERVERTED-CHOSEN-WAS A-BAD-INFLUENCE-ON-YOU!" Sheena yelled so loud that it shook the whole floor shook.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Sheeeeeeena Stop hitting me." Lloyd whined at the agressive banshee. How Lloyd wished Zelos was with him to take the heat instead.

"What is going on?" Regal asked as he walked out of the elevator along with Presea and Bob.

"Lloyd, it is unnatural for you to get Sheena angry. What happened?" stated Presea.

"Nothing, I just asked her why does she shows her bra out in the public." whined oh so innocent Lloyd.

"Oh I see," stated Presea as if there was nothing wrong with that question.

There was an akward silence in the group for awhile as in the whole room. After all, Regal's employees didn't want to bother their boss and they were also scared of Sheena. Bob on the other had escaped to the 2 floor for safety for he didn't want to get hurt on accident.

"What did you call me for?" Regal finally asked. He was never a fan of akward momments anyways. It was akward enough for him to be with his love's older sister that is actually looks alot younger.

"Oh yeah," Lloyd said normally, "We wanted to ask you if you would like to join us for a journey to collect exspheres. Presea is invited as well."

"Hmmmm, a journey to collect exspheres." thought Regal out loud.

"I would like to go along. I have no home to go to and there is nothing else left for me to do. I believe this might be the best path for me to follow." Presea said.

"Yes, it seems as though our goal is similar. I too wish for the people of this world to never lay their hands on these torturous gems," Regal said as he looked at Presea's Cruxis Crystal.

"Sooo, you're going with us, right?" asked Sheena.

"Yes, so it would seems." agreed Regal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Presea! Presea!" Collete yelled

"Maybe she is not home." said Genis.

"Then let's retire to Meltokio for the time being. There we can tell Lloyd that we couldn't find Presea."

"Okay," replied both Genis and Colette.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Zelos, " a mysterious women said, "when are you going to come over my place? You promised you would."

"Yes, yes my sweet hunny but I have plans for tonight," Zelos firtatously said.

"You have to go over to my place right, sweetie," said mysterious woman #2.

"In your dreams, bitch," said mysterious woman #1.

"What did you call me, slut?!" yelled mysterious woman #2.

"Well he would never go over to a whore's house like yours," said mysterious woman #5.

The group of women started to fight and this time Zelos's attempt to calm them down didn't work so he did the only thing he had left to do. He ran. Five minutes later, the women realized their "beloved" was gone. They went all over Meltokio searching for him but they couldn't find him. Of course Zelos was hiding near the local inn with his mask and hat on. It seemed to be the only thing that would give him peace for now. Soon after he returned to Meltokio, Zelos realized that he has grown tired of his local hunnies. He suddenly lost interest in them. It isn't like he fell in love with someone or anything like that. He just lost interest in the fake affection the girls were always giving to him.

_'Oh why did god give me this beautiful face?'_ whined Zelos in his head.

When the coast was clear, he headed towards the main stairs to get back to his big but lonely mansion until he heard someone yelling his name.

"Hey Zelos! Wait up!" yelled a mysterious person from the main gates.

_'No way!'_ he thought,_ 'Those girls found out who I am with the mask on? Man I'm screwed.'_ Zelos looked away and pretended that he did hear the yells until he heard them again.

"Wait up Zelos, it's me Lloyd and I brought Sheena, Regal, and Presea with me as well. They are outside, waiting for the others to come."

Zelos still decided to ignore the our hero even though he knew who he was.

"I know you can hear us dammit!" Lloyd said as he approached the masked swordsman.

"Shhhh," Zelos shushed, "Don't call me by my name here." Zelos then grabbed Lloyd's hand and dragged him all the way back to his mansion.

"What was that about? And why are you wearing that mask?" asked Lloyd when the arrived inside the mansion.

"Tell everyone besides the people I've been with before that I am out," Zelos told his butler.

"Understood, how many guest will be staying over tonight?"

"Ummm, Lloyd, how many people are bunking with you?" Zelos asked

"If all goes as planned then we should be having the whole team with us." answered Lloyd.

"Then seven, Sebastian,"

"Yes sir."

"So why couldn't I call out your name?" asked Lloyd.

"Its nothing, its nothing. So what brings all of my precious hunnies over to Meltokio?"

"We decided to group up again to destroy all the exspheres that still remains," said Lloyd.

"I thought that you were going to do that with little miss Colette." Zelos said curiously.

"Well we decided that it would be better if the whole group went along and just not us," Lloyd said.

"Didn't you want it to be-"

"The rest of the party is here, Master Zelos," Sebastian said when he entered the room.

"Uh, thanks Sebastian, you can leave now," said Zelos.

"Yes sir," and then he left.

"Lloyd!" exclaimed Genis as he ran up to hug him.

"Hey everyone! Nice to see you all again as a group." Lloyd said while hugging Genis back.

"Well you're the one that though up the idea for us to meet," said Raine.

"So is the Chosen going to join?" asked Regal, looking over at Zelos.

"No Regal, Zelos isn't the Chosen anymore. Remember?" said Colette.

"Still, it would be nice if Zelos could come along with all of us," stated Presea.

"Awww, Presea wants me to go!" said Zelos.

"You stupid Cho-mean Ex-Chosen! She didn't mean it like that!" Sheen yelled and added a bump on Zelos's head.

"So is Zelos coming or not?" asked Raine.

"Yes, yes. I'll join your little journey.

"Yay! This is going to be just like old times!" squealed Colette.

"But this time we don't need to worry about Cruxis kidnapping you," said Lloyd.

"Indeed," said Persea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lloyd," said Zelos after Colette just left along with Genis and Presea.

"What?" They were all done eating dinner and now at the 2nd Living room where everyone was talking and catching up.

"Why did you invite all of us to the journey?" asked Zelos.

"Didn't I tell you it was because Collete and I got bored of just having both of us instead of the entire group?"

"Yeah, but. . . " Zelos looked to make sure that Colette was gone before saying, "Didn't you want to be alone with Colette?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I wondered that too.I don't expect you to be a pervert like Zelos but I thought that this would be the time that you and Colette would start being more then. . . friends" Sheena said as she joined the conversation.

"And why did you leave Colette by herself today?" asked Raine.

"Yes, I think this issue has been bugging all of us," said Regal as he was curious too.

"What are you talking about? What more can be and Colette be then friends and why wasn't it okay to leave her by herself. I doubt that there are any monsters powerful enough to hurt her severely." Lloyd simply replied. He was confused. Why were they making such a big fuss about leaving Colette alone. Everyone in the room besides Lloyd sweat dropped.

"Lloyd." said Zelos.

"What is it this time?" asked Lloyd. He was getting pretty annoyed at the whole situation.

"Do you like Colette?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah, she's great. She was the one that offered to go with me in the first place," answered Lloyd.(4)

"No," said Zelos, "I mean, do you like her sexually?"

"Sexually?" Lloyd repeated and chocked his head to the side.

_'Please tell me that he knows what that means'_ thought everyone in the room.

* * *

The A/N's I wanted to put in the story. They aren't much but my thoughts are funny and I believe they should be heard. 

(1) I HATE how Genis always repeats things that need to be explained. I can't stand it. Genis couldn't be Genis without him asking about some idiotic declarative requests (statements that ask for explanation even though they aren't questions). I just had to say something. XD Sorry guys.

(2) Another thing I hate is how Colette seems to never think for herself. She always repeats Lloyd's ideals. I swear if Lloyd was replaced by a mindless guy, Colette woud already be dead from being sacrificed by Cruxis.

(3) I hate that train. It just get on my nerves somehow. I don't know if the guy goes to the other side though but let's just say that he does. Who really pays attention to the game that much anyways. Actually to tell you the truth, I'm not even really sure that it was a train. All I know is that it is so boring thing that brings you to whatever because the designers were too lazy to draw the map plan for Altamira.

(4) Actually I don't know if she did. It has been such a long time since i allowed Colette to like me )

Cheri-chan- So This is the first chapter. . . . This story doesn't really have a plot in general yet. It's just like some ongoing story after the game ended. It would just be like Naruto! (random guy throws a bell pepper at me) So I am aware that this story started a little LloydxColette and I apologize to the people that don't like the couple or do like it. I DO NOT plan on making this a LloydxColette fic because I personally hate the couple. I'm just following the flow of where the game left off. I believe that Colette likes Lloyd but Lloyd doesn't like her because he doesn't like anyone sexually. Atleast yet. . . Mwuahahahahahahah

Lloyd- Shut up! How dare you plan to make me fall in love!

Cheri-chan- ignores Lloyd and goes on I am begging for reviews so please do so. As long as they aren't flames I would love it. Anybody could post a review! Don't be shy! If you add something that you want to happen in the story, I'll think about adding it.


	2. Well do you?

A/N: I don't really know what to talk about now but I thank everyone that read my story and a special thanks to **Keeper of Balance** for not only reading but also reviewing. I know that I don't have a plot for this but I do have some plans for this fic so don't worry about it. I'll try my best! If you pay close attention, you will know who is my favorite character in the game based on how much he/she talks and is most in character.

Disclaimer:I do not own this game. I don't even know why you think I would own this game. If anyone sues me for claiming this game is mine then all I have to say is that you are a million times slower then Lloyd.

* * *

Chapter 2: Well do you?

"Sexually, sexually, sexually," Lloyd repeated over and over again.

"Oh boy. .." sighed Sheena, she was shaking her head in shame like everyone else in the room besides Lloyd.

"Sexually, sexually, sexua-" Lloyd's eyes went wide, "SEXUALLY!!!" He backed away from Zelos on all fours and his eyes budged in pure disgust and shock.

Forget about Lloyd's reaction. Everyone was just shocked that Lloyd yelled 'Sexually' so loud. All the maids were now blushing madly as Colette, Genis, and Presea rush down the stairs from their rooms into the living room to see what was going on.

"LLOYD IRVING," Raine yelled, throwing her thousand page, hard covered book at Lloyd, "LOWER YOUR VOLUME!" Raine's face was flushed in a million shades of red and she was breathing hard from raging anger and fury. Her eyes were in flames and if one did not know better, they would think that she was going to kill Lloyd in the most horrendous ways possible.

"Uhhh, Raine?" Sheena said. Her voice was shaken from fear as she foolishly thought that she could calm the woman. Being one herself, she should have known that there was nothing that could defeat the violent female.

"WHAT?!" Raine growled furiously as she turned to Sheena as she was going to die first for defending the innocent hero.

"N-nothing, ma'am," Sheena said quickly. She retreated slowly to the couch farthest from the infuriated professor and prayed that the young boy haired boy would survive her fiery wrath.

"Raine! What's going on? We heard yelling from our rooms," asked concerned Genis.

"Yeah, I heard someone yell 'sexually' really really loud," said Colette in that ever so sweet, innocent voice that coated a sweet strawberry shortcake of purity.

Regal suddenly cleared his throat. He wanted this moment to pass, for he was also interested for answer of the young hero. "There is nothing to worry about, Colette. Everything is fine."

"Understood. . . Then I will be returning to bed. Good night everyone." said Presea as she then went for the stairs and to her bedroom.

"I want to know why Lloyd yelled 'sexually' for the whole city to hear," said Genis in curiosity, as he sat down by recovering Sheena.

"Genis," Raine said sternly, "Go to bed."

"But," Genis whined.

"Now!" yelled Raine making Genis run for the stairs and almost piss his pants. _'Two gone and one more to go,'_ Raine deviously chucked to herself as she then contently sat back down on the couch."Colette dear, aren't you going to bed?" asked Raine as she forced a fake smile while having that evil spark in her eye that made all the spines shiver in fear. Well everyone besides the Professor herself and Colette that cocked her head.

"Oh, well I'm not sleepy anymore so I'll stay with you guys and talk a little," Colette replied. She walked from the stairs to the couches where she kindly had to sit right next to the paralyzed Lloyd. Poor Lloyd had still not recovered from Zelos's stunning question and that monster book that flew his way.

"Are you okay Lloyd?" kindly asked Colette as she reached for his huge bump on his forehead as though she could make it all go away if she gave it some comfort.

"There's your proof guys. Colette defiantly got something there," Zelos smugly said as he leaned back on the couch's back in cockiness.

"What you talking about?" asked Sheena. She was already getting annoyed by that stupid Ex-Chosen.

"What else?" Zelos said smugly, "Why else would she still be here?"

"What do you mean by that?" scolded Sheena.

"Come on, she is still tending Lloyd even though he yelled 'sexually' through out this mansion. I don't think it's natural courtesy to do such thing without anything in return," said Zelos He ran his fingers through his long red hair as if he was the smartest and greatest person alive and gave an annoying smirk to Sheena that automatically turned red from embarrassment or irritation.

"I doubt that Colette has that in mind, Chosen" said Regal subtly. He looked down to his own hands and sightly shook his head in what looked like shame.

"No Regal, Zelos is not the Chosen anymore. Remember?," corrected Colette cheerfully(1).

"My apologies. I stand corrected," apologized Regal.

"Don't worry about it Regal," said Zelos, "But. . ." Zelos motioned everyone to come closer so that Lloyd and Colette couldn't hear a single word, "If my sweet, hunny Colette isn't acting her way into my bud's pants then," Zelos paused for a short moment before whispering, "Is it possible that our sweet, angel Colette has no idea what was the meaning of the word Lloyd so bluntly yelled out?"

"It's quite possible. Colette's father and grandmother never told her anything other then details of The Church of Martel." Raine explained in a whisper.

"No way!" exclaimed Sheena softly. "So Colette doesn't know anything about sex? Is that possible?"

"The chances are slim for her age yet Raine's explanation does make sense," whispered Regal in agreement with Raine.

"We do not know the details for now. Let's just focus on getting her to bed so we can find out what Lloyd has to say," said Raine.

"Agreed, I believe that the most important thing to do now is to find out if Lloyd actually has feelings for Colette," whispered Regal, "If not then we would have a very difficult path ahead of us." Raine, Zelos and Sheena nodded in agreement and they withdrew from the circle and faced the two childhood friends that were caught up in their imitate conversation.

"So. . . Colette," Sheena said nervously, trying to get Lloyd's and Colette's attention, "Why did you leave for bed so early?"

"Oh come on, how lame is that? How are you ever going to chase my sweet Colette away with something pathetic like that?" whispered Zelos in Sheena's ear.

"Shut up," Sheena fiercely whispered as she lugged her elbow into his stomach.

"Well I had to write a letter to my grandmother to tell her I was okay, but I'm done now so-" Colette looked at Zelos as he grunted from Sheena's fierce elbow. "Are you okay Zelos?" Colette asked.

"Yeah," Zelos said quickly, trying to make up an excuse, "I just think I ate too much." Zelos pulled out a fake yawn and turned away to walk up the stairs. " I'm going to bed. Hey Lloyd, I'll show you to your room. I think that your room should be ready by now."

"Huh?" Lloyd asked as he directed his attention to Zelos, "Oh, okay." he said as he got up from besides Colette and followed Zelos up the stairs.

"I think I shall retire to bed also. It is getting late and we have a have a big day ahead of us. I think it's best if we all go to bed now," said Raine. Then she went up the stair and disappeared from the living room.

"Yes, goodnight everyone," said Regal.

"Night," said Sheena.

"Ummm, good night everyone," chirped Collete. She stood up quickly as she tried to rush up the stair to avoid anyone noticing the disappointment in her voice. Everyone that was still in the living followed the red head's steps and stormed towards Zelos's room in anger from his latest betrayal.

-At Zelos's room-

Lloyd was awing at the impressive room that Zelos stayed at. The room was bigger then his house! There was Zelos's bed that was covered in soft silk sheets of blood red and bunches of feathered pillows that gave the bed a fancy touch to it. There was also a patio with a table with two chairs which made Lloyd wonder why there was a table there in the first place, a study area that was so clean and organized that it looked like it was never been used, and a mini sitting area which was as big as normal living room.

"Hey bud," said Zelos as he sat down on one of the love seats, "come sit over here for a while would you?"

"Uhhh," said Lloyd, "Weren't you supposed to show me to my room?" Lloyd started for the opposite seat from Zelos until he discovered that the mountains of presents was blocking his view. In defeat, he decided to sit next to the irresponsible Ex-Chosen.

"Ease up bud, the night is still young. Let's do a little chatting before we hit the hay. Your room is right across the hallways anyways," Zelos carelessly said. He slung his arm across Lloyd's and pulled him closer to himself in hope that it would help him relax.

"What's up with you? You just said that you wanted to go to sleep," Lloyd glared at Zelos in suspicion.

"Well. . ." Zelos started before he heard a group of voices in front of his door.

"Which one of these rooms is it?!"

"I must admit he does have a lot of rooms."

"Indeed, even I don't have so many rooms in my mansion."

"You have a mansion?!"

"Stop it Sheena, right now we need to find which room Zelos and Lloyd are in."

Zelos sighed in disappointment then raised himself from his comfortable position and walked to the door and opened it. "Yo my beautiful hunnies," cheerfully said Zelos while forcing a smile of carelessness.

"Zelos! When did you get there?" said Sheena as she backed up from the door a bit since she was oddly the closest on to his room.

"This is my room," Zelos simply stated. He walked towards Sheena and lifted her chin so she had to look directly in those ice blue eyes, "You would know that if you agreed to stay over once in a while."

"Get away from me you pervert," Sheena whined sternly as she aggressively pushed Zelos away and stormed into his room.

"Ouch," chuckled Zelos deviously. He got up from the floor and rubbed his back in fake pain.

"We will make our way then," stated Raine as she too entered Zelos's room and sat down on one of the couches.

"Indeed, excuse us," said Regal as he did the same as Raine and the others.

"Fine fine," whined Zelos as he returned to his sitting area and started moving his mountain of gifts off the coffee table so everyone could see the other's face.

"Why is everyone here?" asked Lloyd in confusion. He did NOT know what was going on at all. _'Why was everyone trying to talk to me today?_' sighed Lloyd in his thoughts.

"Why else," Zelos smiled smugly. He sat down at the right side of the love seat again while repositioning his arm around Lloyd and jokingly said, "We wanna know what's up with you and my sweet little Colette, bud."

"What?!" Lloyd answered anxiously. Something in Zelos's voice made it all the more nerve wrecking.

"Come on, bumpkin," Zelos said as he got off of Lloyd and leaned at the edge of the love seat. "We all know that you have the hots for Colette. It's so obvious that a blind man would notice."

"W-what are you -t-t-talking about?" stuttered Lloyd. His face was now flushed so red that it looked like purple while you could see steam rising from the top of his spikes. He was fidgeting around on his butt so much that it looked like he needed to go pee really badly.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't worry though. She totally digs you. You could bag her anytime you want to," said Zelos smugly while waving is hand around to get the point through.

"What we mean," Raine said then paused for a moment as she was looking for a professional way to put her words together, "is that we would like to confirm if you like Colette or not." Raine's face was sightly cringed so if you paid enough attention to her, you could noticed that she didn't really approve of this conversation in the first place and she was disappointed at her lack of maturity.

"W-what is it to you?" Lloyd quickly stuttered in defense.

"Nuh uh, you're not getting away with that lame comeback," said Zelos. He quickly glared at Lloyd that made him instantly know that he would have no chance in escaping if he dared to try.

"Yeah, you better tell us," said Sheena, "if you don't, we might need to beat the crap out of you to get the answer out." She cracked her knuckles all at once, one hand at a time. Lloyd chuckled nervously and backed up until his hands were touching the strangely dangerous Zelos.

"It is important for us to know because this involves the whole group and just not you," replied Regal sternly as he looked away.

"Now spill it," said Zelos in a grin, as he wrapped his left hand around Lloyd's neck, placing him in a threating headlock.

"Well I," Lloyd said uncertainly while trying to pry Zelos's arm off of him. _'How the hell should I know? I never really gave any thought to it,'_ pouted Lloyd.

"Well?" said Raine impatiently. The irritated tone in her voice made Lloyd gulp in fear and pray that the next bright light he would see was not from any tunnel.

"Well I never really gave anything thought to it," chuckled Lloyd nervously as he sweat dropped.

"WHAT?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Surely you have thought about it," impatiently replied Regal. Regal was tapping his foot in annoyance as he grunted in disapproval.

"Not really," Lloyd started while lightly scratching his cheek, "I mean. . . I have been friends with Colette ever since we were little kids. I never really considered I could actually do that with her."

"Do what?" asked Sheena.

"Oh but you can Lloyd. The great Zelos will teach you the art of love making," Zelos said proudly as he let go of Lloyd to only pull him back into a hug.

"What?! You don't really think Lloyd means that?" exclaimed Sheena in panic. Secretly, she was praying to the Goddess Martel that she was right.

"Lloyd, you know that sex shouldn't be preformed before marriage," said Raine sternly as she shot dangerous daggers at him.

"Sex? Goodess no! I didn't mean that. I meant dating and boyfriend, girlfriend stuff," exclaimed Lloyd in disgust, "How did you get sex?"

Everyone then stared at poor innocent Zelos as he himself grumble in shame. "Hey, It's not my fault that Lloyd isn't getting enough action," pouted Zelos as he retreated to the edge of the couch.

"So does that mean you do not have any feelings for Colette?" said Regal to get back on topic.

"Hmmmm, I guess not," said Lloyd innocently.

"But all this time I thought you did," cried out Sheena in shock.

"What? Why?" asked Lloyd that was trying to contain his blushes. Although he might not have feelings for Colette, the attention on who he liked was embarrassing to him.

"You're always worried about her health, you protected her, and you risked your life and the life of Slyarant just so she wouldn't die. It's only natural for one to think that," explained Raine. She was tapping her foot too while crossing her arms and nodding her head.

"In other words, you are like her knight with shining armor," said Regal smugly.

"What? I am?" Lloyd replied in confusion.

"You mean that you did all that just based on friendship?" asked Zelos in disbelief.

"Well yeah I suppose," Lloyd said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"You're kidding me, Zelos doesn't even do that much to get laid," Sheena said in shock.

"Well of course my sweet, voluptuous hunny. With a beautiful face like mine, I don't need to even say her name before our beautiful midnight act," said Zelos with pride.

"Shut up you stupid Chosen! Nobody asked you," yelled Sheena with a punch.

"Ow. . . " whined Zelos, "Don't be jealous. You know I love you all the same."

"Stop it you two. It is not the time to be fighting of such a trivial things," scolded Raine.

"Yes indeed. Lloyd, if you truly have no interest in dating Colette, I advise you to give her less attention to her then you normally give her," said Regal. He then stood up and faced away from everyone. "I shall be excusing myself for tonight. Can the Chosen send one of his servants bring me to my room?"

"Sure thing bud. Just go ask one my hunnies outside to bring you to where your stuff is," said Zelos as he turned to the mahogany door and stood up. "Now my cute hunnies, the great Zelos needs to get some beauty sleep."

"I agree. We should all get some sleep," said Raine.

"That's what you said when we wanted to get rid of Colette!" exclaimed Sheena.

"Aren't you tired?" asked Raine as she turned to Sheena.

"Well. . . " blushed Sheena. _'Man, it was just getting good,'_ thought Sheena as she started to head for the door.

"We will continue this conversation in the morning after we figure out what are we going to do for the day," said Regal.

"That sounds like a good plan for now," said Raine.

"Why are you guys so interested in who I like," asked Lloyd in exhaustion.

"Because we want to see who's going to bag you first, my sweet hunny," said Zelos as he grabbed Lloyd again with his arm when he got up from the love seat.

"R-really," asked Lloyd in disbelief as he backed away from the infamous gigalo.

"Of course! I bet Sheena is planning to make a move on you know since she now knows that you don't like Colette," said Zelos cheerfully.

"Like hell I would," yelled Sheena as she threw a nicely wrapped box at him.

"Don't get mad because I'm telling the truth," Zelos whined as he let out an innocent sigh.

"I-I don't like Lloyd or anything like that! I just wanted to see if he liked Colette," defended Sheena. She was getting flushed and panicky that made it all the more odvious.

"Then why are you turning red my sweet voluptuous hunny?" Zelos said smugly.

"Why you-"

"Stop it, both of you! This is not the time to be acting like children," scolded Raine.

"I'm not the one that is causing all the trouble," said Sheena accusingly.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this," said Lloyd as he walked out of the room past Raine.

"See! You even chased Lloyd away," said Sheena. Raine gave one last sigh before closing the door on her way out.

"Why would I care if I chased Lloyd away?" Zelos simply asked as he took headed off the the bathroom.

"W-well I," stuttered Sheena as she was getting even redder.

"Are you going to go to sleep my voluptuous hunny or do you want to stay the night in my bed with me?" mumbled Zelos when he was brushing his teeth.

"Like hell I would, you perverted Chosen!" fumed Sheena.

"I'm willing to stay up all night if it's with you," flirted Zelos. Sheena suddenly stormed out of his room and slammed the door behind her nearly cracking the mahogany.

_'It's good to be back with my sweet hunnies again,'_ thought Zelos as he rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth and then he stripped to his underwear to get ready for sleep. "Somehow being with them is a million times warmer then being in bed with one of my sweet hunnies," sighed Zelos as he cuddled up in the warmth of his silk blankets. _'What has happened to me dammit. . . . '_

* * *

(1) I know Colette says this a lot but I feel like she would say this a lot. She's just weird like that. I also know that I make Regal and Sheena always address Zelos as the Chosen regardless because it is their habit of all the times they having to address Zelos like that in the game.

Cheri-chan- Yep, second chapter. . . . I know that it's a bit non-adventurous and more romance but I did that because I felt like it. Please review and keep in tune. Love ya


	3. A Daylight Stroll

A/N: Hi you all! Sorry for my updating. . . I'm a big procrastinator. A REALLY BIG ONE. I forced myself to finish this while waiting for my dough to finish rising and then forced myself again to proof read it when I got an email from I'm not even going to bother re-proofing it again. I'm sorry for all you guys out there again for being so late. I've been busy obsessing over Naruto. Reading Naruto, writing random drabbles about Naruto (they're not that good. . . ), drawing Naruto fandom, reading Naruto doujinshi. . . I'm getting obessed. . . Well enough of this blog ranting and onto the real chapter right after my lame disclaimer. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. Okay, you caught me, I do own it. (Mithos comes out of nowhere and throws a light ball thingy to my head) I was only joking. . . Only pay attention to the first sentence. All the rest are lies. LIES I TELL YA!!!

* * *

The sun was shining through the nice linen curtains right into our young hero's eyes as he heard voices calling for him. He slightly turned over to the side of the bed to find out what was wrong but he soon regretted his choice when he was face to face to the young blond that was annoyingly calling, "Lloyd, Lloyd!"

"Forget it," sighed Genis. He started to climb onto the nice full size bed. "He sleeps like an elephant."

"An elephant?" asked Colette. She suddenly lost all interest in calling Lloyd from his slumber and looked over to Genis in confusion.

"Who are you calling an elephant?!" scolded Lloyd. He grabbed Genis, causing him to fall on his back, and started tickle him as if he was battling a possessed teddy bear. Genis started to giggle like crazy while trying desperately to save his breath to yell in protest. Unfortunately for Genis though, he was a very ticklish kid and Lloyd was a level 80 ticklers.

"Oh good! You're awake Lloyd," chirped Colette in joy. She clapped her hands lightly and softly giggled in joy that made Lloyd feel strangely joyous and light. He stopped tickling Genis and stared at Colette's sapphire eyes that was gently framed by her light blond locks that shone from the sunlight that emerged from the window. He always did like how Colette could make the happiest expressions from the simplest of things. 'Maybe I do like Colette. . .' thought Lloyd silently.

"The Professor told us to wake you up for breakfast," explained Colette with her finger poking her chin in thought. She sweetly smiled at Lloyd for a while and lightly skipped out of the room leaving Lloyd in a pink daze.

"Failing for Colette are we," grinned Genis smugly. He lifted Lloyd's now limb hand off of him and got out of the bed to straighten out the wrinkles in his clothes.

"S-Shut up Genis! Get out of here so I can change my clothes," barked Lloyd. He picked up one of Zelos's luxury pillows and threw it at Genis to chase him out of the room. Once the room has turned silent, he started to think deeply about what just had happened. Of course it's impossible to date Colette. He just hadn't allowed that thought to come into his head before. _'I was probably flushed only because I was half-asleep,' _thought Lloyd. He turned around to his regular beaten outfit that was cleansed of dirt and blood and started to get ready for the long day. At times like this, he was glad that he was so simple minded.

-Dining Room-

"Hey bud! Did you have a good night sleep?" asked Zelos when he spotted his best friend.

"Hi Zelos. Uh. . . Where is everyone? I thought there was breakfast," asked Lloyd. He looked around the humongous dining room to find that Zelos was the only one in the room excluding all the maids that were cleaning. "Don't tell me that I missed breakfast," sighed Lloyd.

"Nope, everyone is outside. I caught Sheena smelling all my flowers outside so I offered everyone to eat outside," replied Zelos. He put his hand on Lloyd's back and guided him to the end of the room where there was a glass door that Lloyd never noticed before.

"Sheena was smelling flowers?!" sneered Lloyd. He wasn't disgusted with Sheena's girly act in general but how Sheena was so out of character.

"Yeah, she seemed scared out of her wit when I caught her. I think she was afraid that the great Zelos would think bad of her," said Zelos as he obviously stuck his chest out in fake pride. "Well here we are," he announced when he opened the door to show a beautiful western garden with a big white picnic table on the wooden patio. Everyone looked over at Lloyd and greeted him with a range of 'good morning's to 'You're late's. He walked over to the empty seat next to Genis and Regal and looked at the nicely arranged plate of eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast with raspberry jam on the side.

"Wow! This looks great Zelos!" exclaimed Lloyd. His mouth was watering and he picked up his fork and started for his fluffy rice omelet smothered in ketchup.

"Since now we are all here, we will now begin on discussing what we will do for the day," said Raine. Her plate was already empty and she was now pulling out a map of the new world in front of her. "Now Lloyd, please tell us which cities have you visited so far."

"Well. . . You see," Lloyd mumbled with his mouth full of egg and fried rice, "Me and Colette hasn't really gone anywhere yet."

"What?! How come? What have you been doing all week then?" yelled Sheena as he slammed her hands against the table and giving Lloyd a good view of her deep cleavage(1).

"Hehe. . ." Lloyd chuckled nervously, "We were ummm. . . "

"We went swimming on the beach, then we played with the wild animals that came over to greet us, then we. . . ." Colette ranted, unaware she gave away Lloyd's poor cover.

"So you were playing?!" growled Sheena through her grinding jaw. Lloyd, Colette, Zelos, and Genis was shaking in fear while Regal, Raine, and Presea was sitting there trying to ignore the violent mana that was bursting out of Sheena from the anger.

"Stop it Sheena," snapped Raine, "If you guys didn't start anything, I advise that we should go pay Yuan a visit to see if he has any advice for us." Raine took another sip her tea and gave and then small sigh of responsibility.

"A wise decision indeed. I agree, even though we made this world as is, we still don't have as much knowledge as the Renegades," said Regal.

"So it's settled then," said Lloyd, "It's time to pay the Renegades a visit!" Lloyd punched his fist into the sky and gave an eager and determined look that made everyone forgive about his arrogance for now.

"Yeah," nodded Sheena in determined agreement.

"So the great Zelos and his cute hunnies are yet on another exciting journey. Don't worry guys. The great Zelos will protect you from whatever harm that comes our way," said Zelos.

"Then let us begin," said Presea softly. She backed her seat back and got out of it.

"Wait Presea!" exclaimed Genis as he ran up to Presea that had her hand on the the knob, "Wait for me," he blushed.

"Me too," chirped Colette. She ran out of her seat too and ran to join the two kids.

"I swear, you are all like a bunch of kids," sighed Raine as she got out of her seat too, "Well since it's settled, we will all meet at the Meltokio gates in one hour. Don't be late."

"Okay!" everyone chirped. As everyone started to go through the glass double doors, Colette came up to Lloyd that was quickly trying to finish the last bites of breakfast.

"Lloyd?" asked Colette, catching Lloyd's attention, "What are you going to do after you get your stuff?"

"Well, I was going to check out the weapon shop. I heard that there are a bunch of new weapons in stock," said Lloyd while wiping the raspberry jam from his mouth.

"Can I come with you?" asked Collete with her hands behind her back and a honey sweet smile on her face.

"Well I guess-" started Lloyd until someone pulled him back into a strong hug.

"Oh no you don't. Don't try to bail out on me now," impatiently scolded Zelos from behind Lloyd, "Sorry Colette but Lloyd and I have plans for the rest of the morning."

"Oh really? Then we'll talk another time then. Bye," Colette gave a fake giggle and quickly ran away leaving Lloyd in agony of her leave.

"What did you do that for?!" exclaimed Lloyd in fury as he threw Zelos's arm off of him.

"What's the big deal? I thought that you didn't like her," said Zelos carelessly, shrugging his shoulders.

"But," paused Lloyd sheepishly. He started scratching the back of his head and attempted to quickly find a plausible reason, "That didn't mean that I can't spend time with her. She's a good friend to me, you know?"

"I agree with the Chosen. It is not wise to spend extra time with her when you're not interested," huffed Regal from the background.

"Ahh! Where did you come from?!" yelled Lloyd as he backed away and tripped over his own chair.

"We're being serious Lloyd! We don't want to see Colette hurt just because of your stupid mistake" scolded Sheena.

"Yes, that decision would've been unwise to act upon. If you hurt Colette, it would be a problem for the rest of us," agreed Raine from behind Lloyd.

"P-Professor Raine, Sheena, I thought you guys were already gone," said Lloyd in shock.

"Of course we're here, did you think that we would forget?" said Sheena. Her face was grew more evil and devious that made Lloyd have a very uncomfortable feeling about the near future.

"Well my hunnies, it's no use in talking about it here. Let's discuss on the way to the shops," exclaimed Zelos cheerfully. He pulled Lloyd's back collar and dragged him out through the backyard door causing everyone to sweat dropped at the sight of the yelling boy that was slide behind him.

"W-wait! Where are we going?" asked Lloyd when they past the flight of stairs that led to their rooms.

"Out of course. Didn't I say that before?" grinned Zelos. He reached the front door and dropped Lloyd next to the group of shoes that sat on the cold marble floor.

"Don't we need to get our stuff," grumbled Lloyd. He got up and rubbed his poor behind from the terrible plush carpet that he was dragged so abusively on.

"Oh yeah," Zelos said in realization, "Sebastian!" Zelos's main butler came over in an instant.

"Yes sir. What would you like me to do for you today?" he bowed with that serving napkin still hanging on his right arm.

"Get my bud's travel bag along with mine, would ya?" Zelos asked with a daring wink and a flick of his index finger.

"Yes sir. With pleasure," he said. He turned away to the nearest servants and commanded them to the different rooms. The number of people that got their luggage was just felt unnecessary to Lloyd but he couldn't complain when they're already gone. When he finally got on those impossible boots on his feet, the maids came back along with the butler.

"Master Zelos, we have successfully retrieved your travel bag and your companion's items," he said. Lloyd looked behind and sure enough that there was all his stuff for the trip. He walked onto the carpeted floor with his muddy boots that made the butler flinch in pain or agony, and looked through his newly arranged bag to see that everything indeed was there. It was better then there, it was very organize. All Lloyd could do was blink in amazement.

"How do you like that?" sneered Zelos. He picked up his own bag in his servant's arms and opened his gigantic doors but was stopped half way when he saw a group of people that were running towards him. When they finally reached him, they were all (besides Regal) panting in exhaustion and then they shot evil glares at him like he did something wrong.

"Why do you always have to take Lloyd away, you pervert?!" yelled Sheena in his face. The professor was sitting on the marble entrance panting because of her weak physical abilities while Regal was standing there in sulk.

"Well my sweet voluptuous Sheena, I thought said that I had plans with my bud and I do," said Zelos carelessly. He shrugged and slung his drawstring bag over his shoulder and walked a couple of steps out into the sun and asked, "Are you guys coming or not?"

"Lloyd, why did you invite this guy along? He's a pain in the ass," scolded Sheena.

"Well I thought it would be fun. Besides, he gives us free stuff," said Lloyd casually. Everyone shrugged in agreement and followed Zelos out of the doors into the grand imperial city of Meltokio.

"So where are we going Zelos?" asked Lloyd in curiosity. He ran a couple of steps to catch up the the redheaded Ex-Chosen.

"I thought it would be fun if I gave you a little tour of the greatest shops in Meltokio," announced Zelos.

"Fine by me, I am eager to see what the city has to offer," nodded Regal of satifaction.

"Just make sure we pass by the pharmacy to pick up some gels and potions for the journey," sighed Raine.

"Oh Master Zelos," said a screechy voice.

"Hey my sweetie pants, nice to see you this early," said another one.

"Oh boy," sighed Sheena. Everyone looked to see where the voices came from and it sure enough did come from Zelos's greatest group of groupies.

"Hey, what is Sheena doing here?" asked one girl.

"I thought she said that she was too good for you. Well who cares about that piece of trash anyways," said another girl.

"Come on Zelos, let's head over to my place," said the girl that hasn't talked yet. She took Zelos's arm and tried to drag him over to the opposite direction that they were heading.

"Zelos! This happens every time we are in Meltokio. Do something," commanded Sheena. The look that Sheena gave to the girls would have anyone accept total defeat and run home to rid of the monster that would haunt them in their nightmares. The bad thing was that fangirl powers were way beyond then a normal person's. The power of a girl's love was unfortunately almost impossible to defeat, regardless if it was real or not.

"It's not my fault that I was born in such a beautiful face," smirked Zelos. He turned back to his fan girls and said, "Now now my hunnies, let me finish what I was doing before and I'll come back to you guy's house by nightfall. How does that sound?"

"Promise?" asked all of them in hopeful little squeaks.

"Promise," said Zelos with a pair of fingers crossed behind his back.

"Idiots," mumbled Sheena.

"What made you say that Sheena?" asked Lloyd in confusion.

"That's the same exact thing he said last time we were here," said Sheena.

"Really?" questioned gullible Lloyd.

"I am amazed at the girls trust to the Chosen," said Regal in somewhat disbelief.

"I don't think it's really trust that makes them believe that he's telling the truth," sighed Raine in shame.

"What did you say?!" screeched one of the girls.

"You're still here?" gasped Raine in unimpressed surprise, "I mean, I think you people are all acting like children."

"Professor Raine. . . " sweat dropped Lloyd.

"Speaking of the Chosen," started Regal, "Do you know where he is now?" Surely enough Zelos was out of sight and missing from mankind and elvenkind.

"Aah! Master Zelos!" shrieked one of the girls.

"Gah! Where did that idiot go now?" scolded Sheena in annoyance.

"We need to get going. We'll find the Chosen on the way," said Regal. He was looking up at the clock in concern of not being able to do anything in the small hour they had.

"What did you do with Master Zelos, you kidnappers," snapped one of the girls.

"We didn't do anything," said Lloyd in defense.

"Lier," sneered the groupie, "I know you did something." everyone backed away in small fear. "Don't worry Master Zelos, I'll find you," yelled the girl in determination before running in the opposite direction. Soon the other fans ran off with her and was calling out Zelos's name every 5 seconds around the square, causing everyone else to get a major headache.

"So back to what we were doing," said Zelos. Everyone nodded in agreement for only a short while until they realized who just said that.

"Where did you come from?!" exclaimed Sheena in shock.

"Does it matter my sweet voluptuous hunnie?" cooed Zelos smugly.

"Why are you wearing that mask again?" asked Lloyd. Indeed the great ex-chosen was wearing a blue mask with a hat that hid his luscious hair so no one could see it.

"To hide from the chicks. Didn't you guys tell me to wear this during our journey?" asked Zelos.

"Wow, I wouldn't expect a guy like you to hide his face on his own free will," said Sheena.

"Well I didn't want waste too much time on my other hunnies," said Zelos smugly.

"Why couldn't you call them off like you did last time?" asked Regal.

"Well, they're just being as impatient as ever. That trick was bound to stop working eventually," sighed Zelos, "Now my sweet hunnies, it's time to start the great Zelos's tour of the city of Meltokio. Be prepared to get blown away."

"You're trying to hide something Zelos. You always change the subject like this when you're nervous," said Lloyd in suspicion.

"I'm not trying to hide anything Lloyd. So how is it with Colette?" said Zelos in comeback.

"Don't try changing the subject now," snapped Lloyd.

"Actually, I am more curious about your status with Colette. We can always worry about Zelos but for now it is more important to fix your problem first," said Raine.

"This guy is just being an idiot, Lloyd. Don't worry about it," said Sheena.

"But-" whined Lloyd.

"I actually don't think we have anytime for this," said Regal.

"Yeah, we should get going besides worrying about such trivial things," grinned Lloyd as he headed for the stairs that lead down to the commercial area of Meltokio.

"What?! Get back here Lloyd," yelled Sheena in frustration. She ran after the poor hero around the square and over the benches which caused everyone in the area to sweat drop at the childish actions.

"What's wrong Regal, feeling sorry for the kid?" nudged Zelos. He raised his red eyebrows up and down with a huge idiotic grin that mocked the more mature president. Regal sighed and slightly shook his head and pointed at the square's clock that shown that indeed that had very little time left.

"My goodness, we only have 15 minutes left?!" said Raine in shock and disbelief. She ran over to the two kids in the group and grabbed them by the collar and dragged them all the way to their previous spot before asking, "Where is the best medicine shop?"

Zelos slightly sighed or groaned, and pointed his finger to the right. Raine nodded boldly and raced over to the direction Zelos's finger was directing to and dragged the two young teenagers along with her. (2)

"I'm guessing that the medicine shop is very easy to find," said Regal griefly. Zelos shook his head and started for the trail of smoke that has been left from Raine's feet. He sometimes wondered if the wise professor really in that much of a physical disadvantage. It seemed that she was always stronger then anyone outside of the battlefield.

"We better get going," sighed Zelos. He swung his arms over his head and trotted off while whistling a random tune from the top of his head.

'_This trip might be even more troublesome then the last,'_ thought Regal. He looked up at the clock to see there was only 7 minutes left before they were all late.

* * *

(1) Ah, that sentence made me sound like a pervert. Great. . . . Anyhoo, I do NOT have those thoughts in mind whenever I see Sheena. I'm just thinking in a male's mind. Seriously!

(2) I know Sheena isn't technically a teen but she's barely a full pledged adult either.

A/N: Somehow it's getting harder and harder to write each chapter. I feel bad for not adding another conversation. This chappie is a bit rushed so gomen. I might take a long time to write the 4th chapter because I'm starting to want a plot and it's going to take some time. Also I have school next week so maybe. . . . Well review and keep reading for more chappies. The more you review, the more motivated on updating. Every time I get an email from I start writing.


End file.
